


Need You Now

by bliztoise



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, Sad, but it gets better, thanks buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztoise/pseuds/bliztoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is everyone's garbage can. Bucky fucking hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, I listened to Need You Now by Cut Copy while writing this, hence the title and last two lines.

He yawned and tightened his arms, expecting to feel her cuddle into his chest. Except he didn't feel anything between them. She was there last night, tucked in his arms. He opened his eyes in confusion, seeing her at the edge of the bed, chest rising and falling with stuttering breaths. He carefully rose up onto one arm, scooting closer to her. He pushed back the stray hairs to see dried tear stains on her face. He should've known. Just like so many other nights before, she had gotten up after he had fallen asleep and cried her eyes out.

She did this somewhat often. She'd wait until he was sound asleep, then slowly get up and walk to the living room. She'd grab her a box of tissues and just let it out. Get it out of her system. She didn't want to bother him. He shouldn't have to deal with her baggage. She figured if she just cried it out, she'd be fine. So that's what she did. She sat up for maybe an hour or two and cry. Big, heaving sobs. It helped get it out. The insecurities, the fears, the doubts. She had _so many_ of those. She knew this was part of her problem; she didn't tell anyone how she felt. She just bottled it all up and waited for a particularly bad day to just cry. She knew Buck was there for her and that she could tell him anything, but her depression told her otherwise.

After that, she'd try to wash and dry her face, making sure she looked okay, and that it looked like nothing was wrong at all, before going back to lay down. This time she forgot. She was too much of a mess. She just collapsed into bed, wiping away the snot and laying there, just letting exhaustion take over. She didn't even want to try. She was so tired. So goddamn tired.

He gently worked his metal arm underneath her, then gently turned her to face him. She sniffed, immediately clinging to him. She was so fragile like this, he thought. What made her like this?

“I’m sorry,” she said, hiccuping as she looked up at him. “I didn’t mean to look like this when you woke up.”

“Nah, it’s fine. One of those days huh?” He gave her a soft, weak smile. “C’mon, tell me what’s wrong. I’m here for you baby.”

“It’s nothing, I’m fine. Just a...a rough day yesterday, y’know?” She returned the smile, trying to reassure him she was okay. She didn’t need Bucky worrying about her. Especially with all he had going on. He was always going on dangerous missions with Steve and Natasha, he didn’t need to worry about his girlfriend at home and her stupid, vapid problems.

“No, your problems are my problems. Tell me, please. Let me in, let me help you.” He knew she had problems, but she never let anyone in. She kept them all locked away, only for them to slowly tear her down. He hated it. He just wanted to take away all of her issues. To use his metal arm to crush them like a bug. He hated that she was depressed, hated when she didn’t smile.

“I just. I feel so _alone_ all the time, y’know? It’s not at all your fault,” she added quickly, seeing his eyebrow quirk up. “I just. People don’t listen to me, and they ignore me, and they only talk to me when it’s about them. It’s exhausting to always be everyone’s deposit, and never have anywhere to put my problems, y’know? And you’re busy, you have other things to do besides listen to me talk about stupid stuff, I’m sure. It’s just hard to always let people depend on me, then be expected to just be a solid rock. I’m a person too y’know? I’m not this impenetrable dam. I have my cracks and fractures too.”

She had started tearing up again, just letting them fall into the bed. She pushed herself into his chest, gripping him tightly. He stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head. He grabbed her face ever so gently with his metal arm, tilting it up at the chin to look at him.

“Baby, please tell me whenever you feel like this. We’re a couple, we’re supposed to listen to each other. Lean on me, like I lean on you, please. I hate seeing you like this. Fuck everyone else. They don’t see you like I see you. They see you as this deposit for all of their feelings and problems. Does that make me mad? Yea, but I know you’re strong enough to take it. But think about how I see you. I see you as a strong, beautiful woman, trying her best.” He pressed another kiss to her forehead.

“Thanks Bucky. I needed that. A lot,” she looked up at him, her eyes filled with love. God bless this man. This man who comforted her and held her and listened. The only thing she had ever needed. A listener.

“Now c’mon. I think there’s some leftover takeout in the fridge. Wanna pair that with a couple of milkshakes?” He asked, smiling down at her. She couldn’t resist milkshakes. They were her favorite.

She laughed, wiping away drying tears. “Of course.” She reached up and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Thank you so much. I love you.”

They stood in the kitchen, Bucky hugging her from the back while she made the milkshakes, the radio playing softly behind them.

I need you now.

**I need you now.**

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it??? leave a comment, kudos or anything??? it's all really appreciated!!!!


End file.
